


You Make Me Happy

by yellowvim



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Ghouls, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: (Ghoul!Reader)You take on a new job; Kaneki is too cute for his own good.





	You Make Me Happy

"It's absolutely infuriating, Touka," you growled, flopping down on her bed.

"What's wrong now?"

"Kaneki's face," you grumbled. "It's fricking adorable."

"Oh," she scrunched her face up. "Ew, [Name]. I didn't invite you into my room so you could talk about your boyfriend."

"Screw you," you snickered, flicking your kagune through the air. It twisted, the [color] glimmering under the lights.

"Put that away," Touka growled, throwing a stuffed animal at you. You grumbled, letting it bubble and dissolve back into your spine.

"I told everyone that you were careful, that's the only reason you're here," Touka nudged your foot. "Now come on, we're working the next shift together, I have to get you your uniform."

○○○

  
"Hey!" Kaneki grinned, watching you walk down the stairs. You grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey,"

"She's mine for the day," Touka muttered. "I'm training her."

"Good luck," Hide snickered, sticking his tongue out at you. You pinched his cheeks.

"You are just so cute," you smiled sarcastically.

Your first day was a breeze. You had fun, and you only made a few minor mistakes.

You sighed, falling back onto Kaneki's bed. He laughed, setting his jacket down. Leaning over you, he raised an eyebrow.

"Want some coffee?" he asked softly, pushing some hair behind your ear. You hummed, smiling up at him.

You moved to let on your stomach, letting your kagune bubble from your back. It flicked over your shoulder, pinching Kaneki's butt.

He yelped, spinning around to glare at you. You smiled innocently at him, winking.

"Have you eaten recently?" you mumbled, flipping through one of his books.

"Yeah," he nodded. "The other day. Have you?"

"Uh, no, but-"

"In the fridge," he interrupted you, not even looking up. "You need to eat."

As you ate, you looked up at him, watching him set your coffee down. It had been awhile since you felt this much love. It was nice.


End file.
